1. Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and the like, and particularly, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a display substrate providing a display region and a non-display region, and a sealing substrate that faces the display substrate for encapsulation and attached to the substrate by a sealant such as an epoxy. A plurality of light emitting elements coupled in a matrix form between scan lines and data lines constitute pixels located at the display region of the display substrate. The scan lines and the data lines of the display region extend respectively from a scan driver and a data driver located at the non-display region, for processing signals provided from the outside through pads to provide the processed signals to the scan lines and the data lines. The scan driver and the data driver include a driving circuit for processing the signals provided from the outside to generate scan signals and data signals, and are formed in the course of manufacturing the light emitting element or manufactured as a separate integrated circuit chip to be mounted on the display substrate.
In the case where the scan driver and the data driver are manufactured in an integrated circuit chip to be mounted on the display substrate, a drive IC may be mounted on a chip on film (COF) to be coupled to the pad of the display substrate.
One side of the chip on film is coupled to the display substrate, and the other side is coupled to a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the embodiments and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.